


-Ruach HaKodesh-

by In_fridge



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 总感觉有点安利书籍的感觉……然而提到的书我只看过一两本看完eva一直很心疼丽所以写了篇乱七八糟的东西纪念一下，希望真的有人能在世界毁灭之后为她立起墓碑啊……





	-Ruach HaKodesh-

一直以来我都是一个人生活。

因为是命令。

浅浅的，天空一般清澈，少女的头发的颜色。深橙色的液体环绕着大厅，在那些没有准确形态的母体之中是少女自己。少女沉默了。

于是蓝色散落在床上。四周是死灰色的水泥墙面，很合适这个房间的涂装。闹铃的响声只响了一下就被伸手关掉了。坐起身随意的吃下药片，混合着水的药品被咽喉送入肠胃，然后身体按照正常的程序运转着将它消化完毕。已经空了的止痛药的瓶子提醒着她明天需要再去医生那拿一些回来。因为明天按时吃药也是命令。

仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？少女自言自语。她坐在她的床头翻着菲利普·迪克的著作，她喜欢看原版的，没有经过任何修改和翻译的书，为的是看到作者原本的意愿。她喜欢通过了解别人来了解自己。她的学习能力很强，她有些庆幸自己的脑子足够聪明，不至于为看不懂书而苦恼。不然她也不会能思考这些包含着哲学的问题了。

当然她也看过一些医学方面的书——她几乎是什么书都看，她的书架上放着《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》也会放着《美丽新世界》甚至也会有《我的奋斗》。所以她也看过《分裂的自我》一类的的分析精神分裂症的著作，她也大概能明白自己并不是一个完整的人。但是这样又有什么关系，我只要能够完成命令就好了。其他的事情都不需要。

她非常清楚自己应该做什么，怎么样做，但她从来不理解为什么。书页已经翻得有些泛黄却没有任何损伤，她很爱惜书。书能让她对于自己的了解更为加深一些。了解自己的立场是为了更好的活下去。

现在她合上了书开始思考自己为什么要活下去。

为了羁绊。

她是这么答复别人的，可她自己真的需要羁绊吗？与自己的“父亲”的羁绊？与“母亲”的羁绊？与“同学”、“朋友”的羁绊？

只是因为司令命令活着而活下去也算是羁绊吗？

还是说对于第三适格者的那份温暖的感情？亲切的温暖的。想要再一次触碰。

明明死掉了之后就不需要这些了。明明死掉了之后还会有人接替自己。明明不想死掉。

不经意见视线飘过了镀金的扉页。手指在上面摩挲着，皮质的扉页手感很好。

少女从来没有梦。就算是一个也没有。

“晚安。”

对着空旷的房间如此说着，少女再一次陷入床单和被子的缝隙之间。就算是睡了过去也只是眼前的一片漆黑，感受不到任何的感情。这就是少女。

什么也没有。

想要守护的人，想要破坏的东西，都没有。就算是刚刚产生的人类一般的感情也在身体的崩坏之后殆尽，只剩下了包含着水、无机、盐蛋白质、溶菌酶、免疫球蛋白A的泪水。

拥抱不到。

什么也摸不到。

第二天早上醒来也只是机械的做着自己被命令的事情。

不断的问着自己这样就好吗，这样就可以了吗？然后继续着生活。

少女今天依旧走在上学的路上。蓝天，绿树，天气热得让空气都扭曲变形的视线。

完全的崩坏。

选择了自我毁灭。

生的意义？

成为了神而后死去。

少女有些开心的想笑。

自己生的意义。

羁绊。

爱？

于是她洁白的身躯渐渐倒下，翅膀交叠着。

就像曾经见过的，濒死的白鸽。

完全沉默。

最后的最后，少女真的找到了那些复制体中的自我吗。

连让人立起墓碑的机会也能没有的死亡。

如果很久之后有好心的使徒为它们的同伴立一个墓碑，在那之上应当是写着文字的。

-Ruach HaKodesh-

**Author's Note:**

> 总感觉有点安利书籍的感觉……然而提到的书我只看过一两本
> 
> 看完eva一直很心疼丽所以写了篇乱七八糟的东西纪念一下，希望真的有人能在世界毁灭之后为她立起墓碑啊……


End file.
